Bay City Cops/Quotes
Attacking Enemy *Governor Nixon sends his regards! *Hold it right there, pal. *I love the smell of patchouli in the morning. *Damn donuts! *Move your ass, fatty! *I could do this all night, I'm not proud! *Die, beatnik! *Fine, less paperwork for me! *Whew! It's called deodorant pal, get some. *You want a bullet in the brain, then? Move! Witnessing Attacks *Urgh, I think I'm gonna hurl... (Extracting) *Eww. You need brain surgery... (Extraction) *Did you see that brain pop? (Extraction) *Mmm... jelly. (Extraction) *I'd hate to have your electric bill! (Zap-O-Matic) *Shocking! Get it? (Zap-O-Matic) *It's electrifying! (Zap-O-Matic) *Mmm, bacon! (Zap-O-Matic) *The smell of sizzling human flesh... tasty! (Zap-O-Matic) *Holy crap! He vaporized him! (Disintegrator Ray) *That's coming out of my pay. (Police car destroyed) *You bastard! (Police car destroyed) Retreating *Mommmmmyyyyy! *Tell it to my union rep! *I ain't paid enough for this crap! *You're not supposed to fight back! *I don't get paid enough! *I'll pay back the money, I swear! (Meteor Strike) *I'll never beat another suspect again, I swear! (Meteor Strike) *Remember me! *Tell my wife I love her! And my hooker! And my drugs! *I took one for the team! *That's right, run to mommy! (Jetpack) *Come back here and fight like a human! (Jetpack) *Loser! In the sky! With a ray gun! (Jetpack) *Pussy! (Jetpack) Looking for Enemy *Oh, you wanna "rap"? I'm "hip" to that! Hey, let's "rap"! *Come on out, hippie freak. I won't hurt you! *I know where you are, hippie freak! *Hey freak, you wanna hurry this up? I get off at three! Alert Level Scanner *Oh no, two days from his pension... where the hell's the damn backup? (Blue) *God... ATTENTION ALL UNITS! (Blue) *The bastard's killed him! Bring me some backup! (Blue) *We need serious ground support! (Yellow) *Call in the big guns! (Yellow) Driving *Moron! *Go back to Sacramento! *Imbecile! On Fire *Officer on fire! OFFICER ON FIRE! *Urm, it's just a skin thing! Um, I'm fine! *Dispatch an ambulace! 2-99! Officer on fire! *Oh lord, the smell of burning flesh! (illegible) 'Nam flashbacks, 'Nam flashbacks! *Thank god we Americans have universal health cover! Oh... Inner Thoughts Normal *Fascist hardass by day, drag queen by night. God, I love this stinking town. *Ah, the public that I protect and serve. How I hate the so. *What's with this "pig" thing? Am I putting on weight? *Hehehe, laugh it up, hippies. God forbid you should have to work for a living. *If only there was some way I could unleash my inner hippie. *I got your non-violence right here, punk! *I'm glad that I live in a country where pacifists get the ass-kicking they deserve. *Flatfoot, gumshoe, pig, fuzz, dick... these are not attractive terms! *"Surrealistic Pillow"? What kind of a stupid name for a record is that? Now, "Moonlight Sinatra", that's a record! Threatening *Go back to Berkeley, freak! *Sorry, Miss Slick - You'll have to come with me. *How about a "long strange trip" to San Quentin, freak? *You can call me The Man! *The Castro's in the other direction, Mary! *Drop your weapon! *Look what crawled outta The Tenderloin! *I Didn't know that Zappa was in town... *You've just crossed the thin blue line! *Houston called, they want their spacesuit back. *You're the baldest hippie freak I've ever seen! *Urgh, see kids? That's what drugs'll do to ya. Mission-only Category:Quotes Category:Quotes from Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Bay City Characters Category:Characters Category:Destroy All Humans! 2